Quantum Juice (Bang Baby ½)
Quantum Juice is the tear gas created by Dharma and Doctor Nemo that was unleashed during the Big Bang. Overview Quantum Juice or "Q-Juice" for short, is the nickname for dequantified plasma, a unique and sometimes deadly form of plasma (In physics, plasma is a gas-like state of matter whose particles are partially ionized. Lightning and the atmosphere of stars are examples of plasma). This plasma is called dequantified because it randomizes Planck's constant, the physical constant of any interaction of matter or energy at the quantum level. Thus, Quantum Juice can warp the laws of physics to induce mutations in living beings like people, who then develop metahuman abilities. Quantum Juice was developed by renowned quantum physicist Dr. Nathan Flack, who theorized its existence, but lacked the funding to prove it. Flack finally got a break after receiving a substantial investment from a man named Dharma. Unknown to Flack at the time, his benefactor secretly led the Shadow Cabinet, an ancient superhero team that covertly defends humanity from various threats. Through his own precognitive powers, Dharma learned that Flack's work would result in a new breed of metahumans capable of saving the world from an impending apocalyptic disaster. Eventually, Flack's efforts resulted in a viable sample of Quantum Juice. Whether by accident or not, the container of Quantum Juice ruptured and exposed Flack to its contents. As a result, Flack now existed between his universe and a realm called Netherspace, thus making him undetectable unless he willed otherwise. Flack realized the incredible potential of his new abilities and decided to use Q Juice to similarly "bless" the rest of mankind with such power. Flack submitted his scientific findings to Dharma while concealing his powers and his long-term plans for humanity. The two men ended their partnership soon afterward. Since its discovery, Quantum Juice has too often been employed by those with criminal or unethical motives. The most infamous example was Dr. Flack, now known as Dr. Nemo, adding the mutagen to the tear gas that police used to quell the Big Bang, Dakota City's deadliest gang war. The Quantum Juice in the gas quickly overcame the surprised police, gangbangers, and innocent bystanders, 90 percent of whom died while the survivors later known as Bang Babies gained metahuman abilities. (It was the Bang Babies that Dharma had foreseen as the new race of metahumans.) These results inspired Dr. Nemo to plot replicating the Big Bang on a global scale. Powers Quantum Juice is created by a two-stage process developed by Dr. Flack. The first stage is acquiring and preparing certain radioactive materials whose exact nature is classified. These materials are found at only three fusion reactors on Earth: Benterai Research Center (Tokyo, Japan), the Einstein Institute (Tel Aviv, Israel), and L'institut Des Recherches Atomiques (Paris, France). The second stage is using a superconducting supercollider in a complex procedure that processes the radioactive materials into Quantum Juice. The resulting Q-Juice is greenish in color and unusually cold for a plasma (average temperature: 73 degrees Fahrenheit). When released into the atmosphere, the plasma resembles a green mist or gas. Due to the enormous expense and resources involved, Quantum Juice is generally produced by governments or well-funded private organizations like the malevolent international conspiracy, SYSTEM. When a person inhales Quantum Juice, one of two effects will occur. In most cases, the person dies on the spot. If a person survives exposure, he or she enters a state called "quantum grace," in which the Quantum Juice will trigger genetic mutations often influenced by his or her subconscious desires. In some cases, Quantum Juice will grant a person a non-human appearance along with metahuman abilities. Because Quantum Juice responds to subconscious desires, it has been speculated that the substance is lethal only because many exposed to it expect that result. In very rare cases, Quantum Juice has mutated animals, who gained human level intelligence and the ability to speak. Why this occurs is a mystery since animals are not sapient and thus lack the subconscious desires that would trigger such mutations. Bang Babies experience a major increase in their metahuman abilities if they survive a second exposure to the mutagen. In certain cases, additional exposure to Quantum Juice causes a Bang Baby to develop new powers as demonstrated. There is no known means of permanently reversing mutations caused by Q Juice. However, legendary hero turned criminal mastermind John Tower did create weapons called energy staves that could depower a targeted Bang Baby by re-establishing Planck's constant in his or her body. However, the effects of the staves would eventually wear off, causing the Bang Babies to revert to their mutated forms. Possible Abilities Quantum Physics is a branch of physics that explains the behavior of matter and its interactions with energy on the scale of atoms and subatomic particles. So it’s not farfetched to say ki manipulation is related to Quantum Mechanics as the two do pop up together a lot in series where energy manipulation is a huge plot point. Making it possible that ki adapts exposed to Q-Juice will have their ability to manipulate ki hightened. If this is based on the desires of the people, then we are going to have a lot of seriously overpowered people in this mess, especially is, oh, I don't know, say Happosai is sneaking around in one of his usual raids on the locker rooms or something. People like Ranma, Tatewaki, and Akane who think they are some of the most powerful fighters in the world, will get some major boosts. Devyn Maybe one of Nabiki's friends got the power to turn things to gold, and now needs to wear gloves all the time, at least until she can learn to control it. The other could get one of the powers I suggested for Nabiki, that we did not use for her. Maybe Akane's friends could have another team power, where they come together and are able to do something, perhaps when they face each other and hold both of their hands (I.E. huddled together for safety), they can generate a force-field, protecting them and anyone close to them? Category:Bang Baby ½